Mutual Attraction
by Unfufillied
Summary: Ginny is doing horridly in potions and so Snape decides to assign her a tutor, one deliciously hot Draco Malfoy. But what happens when she begins to fall for her him and the attraction is mutual? [ON HIATUS Being Revised]


'Miss Weasley, I would like to talk to you.' Professor Snape requested in his usual cold manner.

_Damn_. Ginny thought, tentatively turning around and walking towards his desk. She had a feeling this was going to happen sooner or later, but she wished it was the latter.

'Yes Professor Snape.' Ginny asked innocently, fluttering her eyelashes at him, inwardly grimacing.

'I'm sure you have noticed Miss Weasley that your Potions grade and performance is far from satisfying.' Snape spoke with disdain evident in his voice.

_Ouch. Talk about being straight to the point_. Ginny winced, and gave a humble nod of recognition.

'As a result, I took the liberty of getting you a tutor.'

Ginny's eyes lit up with hope, 'Does that mean that Hermione will be tutoring me?'

The edge of Snape's mouth curled slightly, 'No. Miss Granger will not be helping you. I have assigned Draco Malfoy instead.'

Ginny's hope abruptly deflated, she was positive that Snape was enjoying this. 'W-what? Why Malfoy? When?' Ginny spluttered.

'From now on Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy shall be tutoring you. I assure you he is quite adept in Potion making which you are not. I believe that you have to discuss your schedule with him to arrange for a consistent time, though you're tutoring starts tonight in this classroom at 7 sharp. Now are there any other questions Miss Weasley?' Ginny shook her head. 'Good. You are dismissed.'

Ginny slowly exited the class, still faintly shock. Somehow, she had a very bad feeling about this…

---

Ginny stood outside the classroom, debating whether to enter or not, finally giving in with a loud sigh and pushed the door open. Relieved that the room was empty, she began setting up her cauldron and the basic ingredients she might need. It wasn't too long before the door opened and Draco Malfoy strode in.

Ginny stood transfixed with awe, examining his striking features. _Merlin, he's hot_, Ginny thought. She snapped out of it when Draco stopped in front of her, his usual smirk adorning his handsome features.

'Like what you see little Weasley?' Ginny's cheeks turned into a shade of red at his words.

'What?' Of course not!' Ginny denied hotly, feeling discomfited as Draco's gray eyes roamed her face, flickering with amusement.

'Well, let's begin anyway before you start drooling at me again.' Draco chuckled inwardly as he saw Ginny huffed indignantly, childishly sticking her tongue out. 'You'll be brewing the Draught of Living Death today; ingredients are listed in page 7 of your book. Get started Weaslette.' Draco instructed, stepping aside as he watched her get to work.

_Yes_. _Weaslette is definitely a fitting name for her._ Draco mused over, still watching the redhead who was now chopping up valerian root, his eyes nonchalantly wandering over her curves. _The Weaslette is actually quite attractive; if her oaf of a brother wasn't so protective she would definitely have lots of boys flocking towards her._

Ginny felt uncomfortable as she felt Draco's heated gaze giving her the once-over. Trying to stay focused; she slid in the last of the ingredient into her boiling cauldron, grabbing a wooden spoon and began stirring the mixture, watching the color change from a midnight blue to a murky brown. Ginny's brows narrowed slightly, is_ it suppose to change into a brown?_ _Damn, I hate potions!_ Ginny thought bitterly, flicking over the pages in her textbook.

'Weaslette, you're mixing it the wrong way. That's why it's turned into that disgusting color.' Draco spoke coolly, standing behind her; Draco placed his arms around her mid-torso and positioned the wooden spoon back into her hands, guiding her to stir the potion counter-clockwise.

Ginny's breath hitched when she felt him standing there, his front pressing into her back slightly, his large hands covering her own, directing her to stir in a smooth fashion. Ginny could barely focus; all she thought of was how warm and muscular his hands were, the tingling sensation of his body molding into her back, how his mouth was only inches from her ear.

'You have to keep stirring it for another 5 minutes.' Draco's masculine and deep voice spoke in a low tone, his breath tickling Ginny's ear and she felt a shiver down her spine.

Draco was oblivious to her reaction, he was trying to concentrate on the task at hand, but somehow that intoxicating smell of hers kept distracting him and made him feel hazy. _Merlin, she smells so good._ He thought, finally noticing how they were in such close proximity to each other, he could clearly see her long dark eyelashes covering her golden orbs, her perfect nose that was slightly upturned dusted with minor freckles and her soft pink pouty lips. For some odd unexplainable reason, he felt himself compelled to kiss her. Draco quickly pushed the thought away and let go of her small delicate hands, in someway feeling that it had fitted perfectly with his. Draco stepped back; blaming her sweet and feminine scent that seemed to have intoxicated his senses, but he couldn't explain the sudden lost he felt when he left her side.

Ginny felt a pang of disappointment when he stepped away from her, the sense of warmth he provided immediately disappeared. She felt slightly disturbed at the feelings she was having towards him, biting her lip as she continued stirring and silently obeying the instructions Draco gave.

Draco kept his distance throughout their whole session, calmly instructing her a few feet away, afraid of the effect she had on him. They were both relieved when Ginny had done as much as she could with the help of Draco and headed back to Gryffindor tower.

_What on earth is wrong with me?_ Draco thought slightly irritated and perplexed. For some unexplainable reason, he felt himself being drawn towards her when he barely even knew her. Draco shook his head, disgusted with himself and continued to make his way towards the dungeons, unaware that the attraction was mutual.

**A\N: **Here you go folks my first chapter! I had difficulty deciding whether the story of this title should be Intoxicated or Mutual Attraction but finally decided to stick with the latter. So what are you waiting for? **Review please!**


End file.
